Caught On Camera
by BubleeBoo
Summary: Misa Amane sets up a compromising situation for L. Maybe the situation is more enjoyable than she originally planned?
Misa Amane smirked as she peeked around the crack in the door. It was two in the morning, and Ryuzaki was the only one awake. He was watching the monitors on which the occupants of the headquarters were displayed on.

Everyone was sound asleep on the screen, except for the video that played in Misa's room. On Ryuzaki's screen, Misa was lying on her bed in nothing but a frilly pink set of undergarments. Ryuzaki was staring at the images with a furrowed brow, feeling a tinge of thrill in his stomach.

Misa had filmed herself like that at a friend's house purely so she could sneak in while Ryuzaki was distracted.

As Misa walked quietly and unnoticed into the room, she waited behind the insomniac's chair. Within seconds, the words "turn around" flashed on his screen.

He slowly swiveled his chair to see. He jumped slightly at the sight of Misa in her lingerie. It was the same as the screen had portrayed. "Misa? But how?" he said, dumbfounded, as he looked from the girl to the screen.

"I just filmed that so you would be distracted," she said, standing close to his chair. His cheeks radiated a light pink as he kept his eyes on hers. "Guess you really are a little pervert, huh Ryuzaki?" she said, smirking.

He swallowed hard, accentuating his Adam's apple. Misa felt her rough demeanor almost waver, but she brought her grin back. "I just want to see what you can do," she whispered in his ear.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked with a prominent stutter. "I know you're curious as to what happens when these come off," she said, slipping her thumb into the waistband of her panties. Ryuzaki looked into her baby blue eyes, which were glazed over with lust.

Her face was less than a foot away from his, and as she leaned over, her chest became almost impossible not to look at. He stuttered an answer but quickly turned his head to look the opposite way. "Aren't you curious, Ryuzaki? I am," she whispered, her lips grazing his jaw.

He swallowed hard and tightened the grip he had taken on the arm of of his chair. She smiled at this, seeing his knuckles go white. "I want you to do it, Ryuzaki. I honestly do. But, you should know of the deal I intend to make about this," she said, pulling back to stand further away. She sat on her knees and looked up at him.

He stared at her until she began to speak. "I'll give you an hour and a half to do whatever you want to me. But, if you don't make me enjoy it, we'll never do it again, AND I'll tell Light," she smirked.

He felt as though his hands were tied. He had no experience with sexual activity, or even women for that matter. But, Misa was pouting at him, and her hands resting lightly on his knees made him shiver slightly.

He hung his head like he had accepted defeat, and nodded. Misa smiled brightly and took his hand in hers, pulling him to his feet. She spread her arms out and closed her eyes. Ryuzaki slowly walked towards her, blushing deeply. He gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her face to his. He kissed her gently, and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, deepening the kiss.

As she slipped her tongue into his mouth, she felt his cold hands land on her bare lower back. He traced invisible patterns on her skin, making her moan into the kiss. Ryuzaki took that as good sign, and worked his way up her back. His fingers found the clasp of her bra. After only a few seconds, it came undone. Misa allowed the straps to slip off her shoulders.

They parted as Misa took of the bra completely. Her chest was now fully exposed, and her light pink nipples were erect. Ryuzaki took in a sharp breath at the sight and leaned over slightly. He planted small kisses all over one while massaging the other. Misa threw her head back in pleasure as she moaned. He continued the action before switching between the two.

Misa had arched her back slightly, ruffling his hair. As his tongue flicked over her nipple, she let out a gasp. With a final lick, he pulled back. She pouted at him but shrugged. With a smirk, she sat on her knees. He looked at her, confused. A blush began to show on his cheeks as she unzipped his pants. She slipped them off as well as his light blue boxers.

She stared at his member in awe. He looked away, blushing furiously. "It's so big," she whispered. Ryuzaki looked at her with wide eyes. "It's not really-" he was cut off as she licked it's tip once. He gave a moan. She smiled and suddenly put the whole erection in her mouth. This time it was he who threw his head back. She began to bob her head up and down around him.

She felt pre-cum slip onto her tongue, and she pulled back, a stream of saliva connecting from her bottom lip to the looked down at her and she gave a sweet smile despite the mischievous glint in her eyes. She slowly pulled away completely and stood up. She ushered for Ryuzaki to follow her.

She laid down on the long couch and spread her legs wide. "Go on," she whispered huskily. He swallowed and cocked a brow, as if to confirm her request. She nodded furiously and gave a small pout. He put his hands on her thighs to stable himself before pushing his member into her slowly.

She gave a loud moan of pleasure, bucking her hips slightly. Ryuzaki let out a moan as well as he began thrusting. She gripped the excess fabric of the couch, letting out pants as her body rocked. Ryuzaki continued his thrusting, testing different speeds and strengths. "I.. Wanna.. Try," Misa moaned.

Ryuzaki complied and allowed her on top. His member stood erect as he laid down on the sofa. Misa squatted herself onto him slowly, adjusting yet again to the filling sensation. She rocked her hips rhythmically, increasing in speed as she went. Ryuzaki moaned as she began to bounce up and down, dropping herself onto his member.

"Do y-you want me to cum I-in you?" Ryuzaki panted. Misa shook her head. With a nod, Ryuzaki asked to switch places once more. With Misa on the bottom, Ryuzaki took his chance to lean over her woman hood.

Misa through her head back as he entered his tongue into her. He smirked as he lapped at her juices. She clung to arm of the couch and desperately tried to spread her legs further apart. He licked her clit teasingly once before sucking on it. Misa squealed, feeling a small knot form in her stomach.

Ryuzaki pulled back and smiled at Misa, who was pouting. Her pout disappeared as he suddenly pushed himself deep inside her. "Ryuzaki!" she screamed as her back arched in pleasure. He moaned as her walls began to tighten around him. "I-I'm coming!" she screamed. With a final thrust, she climaxed. He stayed in her as she recuperated from her orgasm.

She closed her eyes and he slipped out of her. He dipped his head down and licked away her juices. She moaned once more. "I-I wanna cum again!" she demanded. Ryuzaki decided to comply, massaging her breasts while licking her wet womanhood.

He plunged a single finger inside her, curling it slightly. She moaned and climaxed smiled at her, his member still erect. She took a calming breath before kneeling before the standing detective.

Her lips wrapped around his head once more as she began to bob slightly. He moaned in pleasure, his own orgasm on its way. She pulled off with a satisfying 'pop!' and placed his erection between her breasts. He bit his lip as she slid her chest around him, licking the tip as it reached her mouth.

"M-Misa!" he screamed, unraveling. He came hard, spraying his seed all over her face, hair, and chest. She giggled and licked some away. Ryuzaki sighed contently as Misa stood up to kiss him. She gathered her discarded clothes and tossed him his. "Same time tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder as she left.

Ryuzaki sighed and collapsed in his chair after he was fully dressed. Needless to say, seeing Light tomorrow would be quite the experience. But Misa was worth it.


End file.
